In a network of voice store-and-forward messaging systems, messages are generated at one of the messaging systems and need to be transmitted to another one of the voice messaging sites. Further, it is expensive to connect all of the store-and-forward messaging sites in such a network using data lines and it also entails the added expense of maintaining a separate data communication network. Still further, telephone lines are typically situated for placing calls between sites at which are located messaging systems. As a result, there appear to be advantages in providing methods for transmitting information between messaging systems using telephone lines.
There is a need in the art for a method for transmitting voice messages, user names--alphabetic and/or spoken, and network addresses among sites of a network of store-and-forward messaging sites using telephone lines.